Me Over You
by ThePrettyLittleHungerGleek
Summary: Cato is a music producer, looking for a fresh and upcoming female artist. Clove is an 18 year old girl, whose about to go off to college in a matter of days, leaving behind her dream of becoming a musical artist. But on her goodbye show at the local café, Cato falls in love with Clove-her singing, that is. So he signs her. What happens next? Previously called "Stereo Hearts."
1. Prologue

**Hey people! So I don't know why but I really have the urge to write a modern day Clato fanfic. I didn't really want the typical high school bestfriends/enemies scenery. So I was listening to music and I hear a Katy Perry song and I remembered how her first producers dumped her. So I was like why not make one where Cato is a producer who is looking for a female artist, which can be Clove? So here's my outcome… Please read it! Oh, and review.**

_**Summary:**__ Cato is a music producer, looking for a fresh and upcoming female artist. Clove is an 18 year old girl, whose about to go off to college in a matter of days, leaving behind her dream of becoming a musical artist. But on her goodbye show at the local café, Cato falls in love with Clove-her singing, that is. So he signs her. Please read, I suck at summaries._

* * *

_Prologue_

"Cato, _listen_. You need to find a female artist who can produce an album in 2 months and make millions of dollars. Or else this company is done, and so are we." Parker continues to tell Cato, but the young producer just won't get it through his head. Parker slams his hands against the bar table and Cato looks up from his phone.

"You know I'm listening, right? Well, in case you want to know I just might have our next superstar signed by tomorrow. So goodnight Parker, I've got a plane to catch." He quickly asks the bartender for a quick shot and downs it quickly before hurriedly running out of the bar.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? It's kind of a bad prologue but I have hundreds of ideas for this story so I know that it is going to be a good story. Please review and follow, if you want to see more of this story. I will upload tomorrow in the afternoon so I hope you read that too. This was kind of a short prologue but it was just something to start the story off. Next chapter will be in Clove's point of view. ~Z  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Thanks for reading the prologue! :D Ok, so here is the actual first chapter, it's longer. :D again. Ok, so comment and review. I do take constructive criticism very well, so if you would like to give me some, then go ahead. Ok so here's the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters nor do I own the songs that Clove sings at the café. Also, Gia is the name I decided to give Foxface.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Down? _No._ Up? _No._ Down? _No._ Up? _No._ Down? _Yes. _I decide to wear my hair down. Pink? _Gosh, no._ Yellow? _Blugh._ Purple? _Gross._ Green? _Nope._ Blue? _Perfect._ I decide on blue ? _Why not?_ Bracelet? _Sure._ Earrings? _Too much._ Ring? _Nope. _Done.

I look at myself in my body length mirror. I study my black raven hair that will probably never see the café's spotlight ever again after tonight. I look around my room, at the 10 suitcases in the corner, and the dozens of boxes sitting in front of them. There was a small, open suitcase sitting on the mattress, from where I had all my accessories and make up.

There was a firm knock on the door and my dad began to speak through it, "Clove, are you almost ready. We have to be there in 20 minutes."

"I'm going dad. Just let me get my bag and I'll be out." I hear the soft sound of his footsteps go down the stairs and go to my vanity chair to grab by purse sitting on it. I leave my bedroom and quickly go downstairs and open the door to the garage. I get into my dad's truck in the back seat, next to my sister.

My mom and dad talk about a vacation for just the two of them on the way there while Lana is on her phone, doing who knows what. We get there in a matter of time. I enter the old café and sit at my usual table. I am looking at the menu-even though I already have it memorized- when I hear a familiar voice. "Hello. I'll be your barista for today. What would you like?"

I look up at the familiar red-headed barista and smile. "Gia! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't working today." I stand up to give her a hug.

She pulls away and smirks, "Why would I miss my best friend's last performance?"

I turn to my family and say, "Can I go to the back with Gia? Please?" My dad nods and I begin to walk away.

Gia says, "I'll be right back." Before she goes to another table and tells a young teenage girl something then walks back to me. "Can't leave your family unattended, can I?"

We hang out in the back for a while before Mariah, the manager, tells me that it's time to perform. I go to the small stage -which is more like a platform- and sit down on the stool that I have been sitting on for a while. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming to my final concert at the café. I'll be singing 3 songs that I have written myself. The first one is called Missing You. I hope you like it."

The music begins and so do I.

_People need people, we know it__'__s the same_

_Here in this garden that__'__s growing everyday_

_Sailing in sunshine, dreamers have time_

_Time to decide when it__'__s wrong, when it__'__s right_

_The way you move around and down inside my head_

_The things you do_

_We can take it slow, we can keep it on the low_

_All I__'__m ever really needing you to know_

_I__'__m Missing You_

_There__'__s a tale of two cities; London and New York_

_Caught in the notion, the motion tears us apart_

_Tears in the kitchen, the clouds rolling by_

_So long since I've seen you, just another reason why_

_The way you move around and down inside my head_

_The things you do_

_We can take it slow, we can keep it on the low_

_All I'm ever really needing you to know_

_I'm Missing You_

_Now and again I feel you so very near_

_Like the breeze when summer comes_

_Now and again I can hear you say_

_I__'__m Missing You_

_The way you move around and down inside my head_

_All I'm ever really needing you to know_

There's a small amount of clapping in the audience, considering it's a small crowd. "Ok, I hope you liked that song. The next song I'm going to sing is called Somebody Told Me."

_Somebody told me I'd be fine,_

_Shook her head, smiled, and wiped off mine._

_And so I saw the sight of strength, heard the sounds of healing._

_I learned to read it like a sign;_

_She was beside me, I was fine._

_Somebody told me it?s alright,_

_Each time a nightmare wrecked my night._

_Then held me close, but not too tight, till dreaming came upon me._

_Sometimes I think about those nights_

_Safe in her arms, where I took flight._

_And there were times I swore_

_That our relation was a curse._

_And there were times that she_

_Was just the worse, and angrily,_

_We both crashed down, forgiveness helped me see_

_A grain of comedy in every tragedy._

_Somebody showed me with her soul_

_Lack of perfection makes us whole._

_And when my dream arrived,_

_She let me go for my desires._

_She let me go so gently,_

_Told me I would be ok,_

_Now I for her can do the same_

_Though I can't stop the tears that fall into my smile today._

_I was a seed, now I'm a rose_

_Stronger than any wind that blows._

_And I'll go on, for I have always_

_More to give, and this I know cause_

_Somebody told me so._

"I hope you liked that one too. This next and final one is called Renew. I hope you like it."

_You couldn't stand her bliss_

_You had to do your best_

_To destroy it, turn it all black_

_You manipulated everyone to put her in a trap_

_Ooh_

_Cos everything she has you want to own it_

_Everything she sings you want to write it_

_What you see she had to fight for it_

_She had no fear of changes_

_Will you hate the ret of the world or will you renew your…_

_Life._

_You wanted her dismissed_

_You thought you'd just persist_

_Look, you can find the strength for that_

_Can't you use this drive for your own rise_

_Did you like it, implosion?_

_Like an angry wind blowing in your face_

_Did you like being cruel?_

_You didn't win – she's still vivid_

_What you see she had to fight for it_

_She had no fear of changes_

_Will you hate the rest of the world or will you renew your…_

_Life._

The crowd claps a little bit louder, and I scan the familiar faces one last time, before landing my eyes on an unfamiliar man. He's sitting near my family and I've never seen him before. He must just be watching because he has some free time. I bow and without saying another word, I exit the stage.

Gia and Mariah are the first ones to hug me. After they finish I walk to where my family was sitting. Mom is the first to hug me. I can see tears in her eyes, even though she's the one who encouraged me to go to college out of state instead of staying here. But I ignore it and hug her too. Then Lana comes and then my dad. He hugs me for the longest time.

"You were amazing. Clove, right?" A voice from behind all of us says. I turn around and see the unfamiliar man who was sitting right next to my parents. The one with the blonde hair and the blue eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's a very short chapter. I kind of wanted to make this one to the point so that I can start to write the rest after this, that I am very excited for. Please review and follow. Thank you.**

**~Z**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I got grounded-hence the reason, there was no update- for the weekend. Yeah, so I ended up reading Hide and Seek (Lying Game Book #4), The Power of Six (I Am Number Four Series) and then today, I finished the final MAXIMUM RIDE Book! Definitely not the ending I expected. SPOILER ALERT! But they said I love you, so I'm being a fan girl now…not gonna say who said it because then you will hate me for being a spoiler. So yeah. Here's Chapter 2. Oh and if you want to listen to the songs from chapter 1, then I'll link the youtube videos in a line break, so you'll see it.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"You were amazing." I say followed by a, "Clove, right?" even though I know very well who she is. I can tell my deep voice frightens them a little, and they all turn around and look at me. I smirk.

She begins to seep in her soprano voice. "Yeah. Clove Hernandez." Now, I notice her light Spanish accent. And it's then that I notice her raven-colored hair and her emerald green eyes.

"I'm Cato. Cato Caiwell. Music Producer. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Excitement crosses her face, but then it quickly turns into a frown. She turns her head to…her father, I'm guessing by the raven black hair. She turns back to me and says, "I'm sorry. I'm going to leave for college tomorrow. I need to focus on my education."

Her father quickly says, "Actually, why don't you go ahead and talk to him Clove? We'll go and wait in the car. Okay, mija?"

I quickly offer, "Actually, sir, if it's ok, I'll take her home. If it's ok with you."

"Actually Mr. Caiwell, I think we can just wait in the car for her." He swiftly walks away and her mother, and who I am assuming is her sister, following at his heels. He looks at us one more time before leaving the café.

I turn to Clove and smile. "Why don't we sit down? Pick a table." She quickly rushes to the table nearest to us and sits down, and I can tell that she does want this. She doesn't necessarily care about college.

I sit down across the booth from her. She looks at me with hopeful eyes and I give her a soft smile. "So, I'm looking for an upcoming female artist that writes original songs." I can see she's practically bouncing from excitement, so I continue, "And I think that you could be that female artist." She looks like she wants to scream that she might've just got signed. She quickly nods her head.

I continue, "I live in Seattle. That's where my studio is. Here's my number." I hand her my business card. "Call me any time starting tonight. I'll buy you a ticket from here to there. You can live in the guest room of my house. I honestly don't mind. You can find a job there when you're not busy and maybe in time. You can save money to get an apartment, maybe even with the help of your parents, even me. Please call me. I can make you a star. The one you're meant to be."

And with that, I leave the singing beauty-as well as the café, and make my way to the white truck parked in a lot.

I shove the key into the lock forcefully, and turn it quickly. I open the door and then quickly slam it shut. I hear the small noise of shuffling coming from my bedroom and the door is quickly thrown open. She comes out in her silk robe that I bought her last Christmas, her blonde hair a little mangled from sleeping. When she sees me she smiles softly, "Hey Cato."

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my chest. I hug her around her shoulders and bury my head at the crook of her neck. "Hey babe. Why are you up?"

She softly says, "I heard you when you opened the door…so did you sign someone?" She asks hopefully. I nod and she pulls away. She begins to walk to the kitchen. "So who is she? Where is she from?"

I sit at the counter and answer, "Her name's Clove. Clove Hernandez. She's from Mission, Texas. She's Hispanic. I think." She nods as she begins to start the coffee maker. She leans over from across the counter and locks eyes with me. Blue to blue.

"Do you think she's the one." I push a strand of her hair out of her face and nod. "Does she right original songs or does she just sing covers."

"She writes original songs. They're pretty good. She'll be popular with teenagers. She was a little hesitant to talk with me though. At first she told me she couldn't speak with me because something about college. But then her dad allowed her to talk." She nods after every sentence and after I finish she begins to speak of plans.

"So," She begins, "I talked to the caterer and she said that the cake is going to cost 700 dollars…and the cupcakes are going to cost 400." She stays quiet and goes to get the coffee, knowing that I am thinking of which ones to buy-the cake obviously winning.

"Glim, right now, we're not showering in money like we used too. This wedding…I told you that it had to be small." Her shoulders droop as she begins to poor the coffee. "But, I'll tell you what. When we get Clove famous and we get the money, I'll give you the wedding we both deserve. Got it?"

She nods and passes me my navy blue cup. "So, how old is she? 19? 20?"

"Close. She's 18." She nods-once again- and then gives me half of a sandwich, while she eats the other half. "So how were you while I was gone?"

"It went well. I went shopping for a couple of hours with Annie."

"Has Finnick asked her yet?"

"No. She thinks he's having an affair." I chuckle at the simple statement. "Why don't you go talk to him? Convince him to do it. You know, just tell him to grow some goddamn balls."

"Sure, although, I don't think that Annie's going to leave Finnick any time soon anyway." She laughs at this and comes to sit next to me. She wraps her hands around my shoulder and leans her head near the crook of my neck.

I finish up my sandwich and she begins to clear the counter. She comes behind me and rests her head on my neck again. Her eyelashes softly tickle my neck and I turn around to face her. Her face rises from its spot and she looks at me. And I look at her. She looks at me with hopeful blues and I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

She pulls me off the stool and I follow her into our bedroom and kick the door close. We spend the rest of the morning in that room. She was taking away my worries about Clove. That was, until Clove called me at 3.

* * *

**SOOOOO SORRY for all of the Glato. It was really hard to right it, so yeah. I started this two days ago and just finished it and yet it's only about 1,100 words. Yeah… Anyways, there will be Clato in a few more chapters so don't worry at all. I have almost all of this story planned out, so yup. :D I hope you follow it and everything. All songs that will be used for this story (well most) are going to be from Dance Moms. It's an awesome show. Anyone else watch it. Oh and that reminds me, here are the links to the songs from last chapter:**

**Missing You: ** watch?v=zfKldrE3zME

**Somebody Told Me:** watch?v=1OO9f0Ic1Y8

**Renew:** watch?v=2r76mhgZO4I

**~ThePrettyLittleHungerGleek**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, hehe… so last chapter I accidentally updated a chapter from another story. I am so sorry but it should be changed by now. I hope. This chapter is in Clove's POV. Enjoy! Oh and please go read another Clato story… it's called Long May She Reign. It kind of follows Gossip Girl like the fact that GG is watching them, but otherwise it's almost like it's its own story. The writer is whathappenedtotruelove. Her writing is literally perfection.**

* * *

_Call him. Call him._ I think just as Gia pushes me face-first onto the bare mattress. "Call him you dumbass!" I flop around to where I am lying on my back and glare at her.

"It's not that easy Gia! I mean what if he doesn't pick up. He doesn't even have my number so he'll probably just think it's some random chick calling him." I scream. She rolls my body around and I lay there calmly. That is until she put her fucking hand into my back pocket. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

She calmly pulls out a short piece of paper and grabs her phone. I don't realize who's number it is until seconds after she says, "Hello. Is this that Cato music producer dude?"

"Gia give me the fucking phone!"

"Hold on sir. My roommate won't shut up." She pulls away the phone from her ear and says, "Will you _shut _up? I'm talking on the phone. Gosh, why so rude Clove?" She brings the phone back to her ear and turns around. "This is Gia. Remember Clove fucking Hernandez? Yeah, you better. Anyways, this is her friend, Gia-oh wait I just said that, ok never mind. Ok, well Clove is like all jittery and shi-" I jump on top of her back-at first I had tried to tackle her but then I remembered how little I was…yeah…- and then she turned her neck around to look at me. "Oh here she is. You want to talk to her? Ok. Say hi Clove!"

I quickly jump off of her and when she holds out the phone I grab it and as I'm about to hang up when a deep voice echos out, "Clove? You there?"

I bring the phone to my ear and nervously say, "Hi. I'm sorry about my, um, friend, she uh she-she's just really crazy. But um, how are you? I hope you're doing good. I'm doing very good too. I just arrived at my college a couple hours ago. Oh and I'm sorry about Gia, like I said she's really crazy. God dang it! Stupid word vomit!

I hear him chuckle on the other side of the line and say, "So you went to college without telling me-well calling me- and now what do you want?

"Actually Gia called."

"Look Clove, since you called, does that mean you want me to sign you? I don't exactly have all day." I know someone's with him. I can here little noises in the background.

"Look, it would be an honor to be famous and everything, bu-"

"Look, Miss. Hernandez, I need talent, pronto. You've got talent and you need to be signed by somebody, pronto. I need money, pronto! So tell me where the fuck you are and I'll send you an airplane ticket to wherever _that _is. Got it? Now hurry up, you have 20 seconds."

Gia takes the phone from me and then swiftly manages to run out of the dorm room and run down the hall while telling him the address, "We're at Stanford University and we live in the dorm rooms and um, that's it. Ok, bye!" She hangs up the phone and drops it on the floor without stopping, continuing to run to the end of the hallway, while I stop to pick up my phone.

"Thanks so fucking much, Gia." She smirks, while I glare.

"Absolutely no problem my little Clover."

* * *

**Well…that escalated quickly. Lol, just wanted to give a quick update. I am going to put this story on indefinite haitus until maybe October. I want to write the whole story and then post it so I will be doing that. I also have more ideas for other stories that I will start after this one and I will post a poll for it soon so you can vote. Thanks! Bye!**

**~ThePrettyLittleHungerGleek**


End file.
